Pesadilla
by lunaisabella
Summary: Ambientada en el fin de Amanecer. Esa noche mientras Bella y Edward estan celebrando que viven en paz, su pequeña hija tiene una pesadilla, y Edward va a consolarla.Memento de Edward y Nessie, y al final los tres. ONE SHOT


**Esto es una pequeña continuacion a amanecer.**

**Siempre he encontrado que Stephanie meyer fallo un poco en la relacion padre e hija, asi que yo hice algo.**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

_Reía sin aliento cuando la urgencia de su beso interrumpió otra vez mis esfuerzos._

—_Maldita sea __—__refunfuñó mientras me besaba con ansia por debajo de la barbilla._

—_Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para perfeccionarlo __—__le recordé._

—_Por siempre y para siempre jamás __—__murmuró._

—_Eso me suena a gloria._

_Y entonces continuamos apurando con alegría esa pequeña pero perfecta fracción de nuestra _

Edward POV

Estaba besando a Bella entusiasmadamente. Pase mi mano por su cintura para atraela aun mas a mi.

y ella entrelazo sus brazos atras de mi cuello.

Comence a llegar a la terminacion de su blusa, y empece a jugar con ella, mientras la levantaba.

Hasta que de repente mi cabeza se lleno de imagenes.

El mismo prado en el que habiamos estado hacia algunas horas, estaba llenos de todos, incluidos los Volturis.

De repente, la imagen se torno violenta, y vi como mi familia empezaba a ser asesinada por los Volturis. Carlise, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Japer, Alice e incluso Jacob.

Para luego seguir con mi esposa y conmigo mismo. y dejandonos tirados en medio del prado muertos.

Me di cuenta de lo que era.

Mi pequeña hija estaba teniendo una pesadilla sobre lo que habia pasado.

Senti el corazon de Renesme acelerarse, y como su respiracion cambiaba, claro, se habia despertado.

Bella noto de inmediato que algo me pasaba

- ¿que paso Edward?- me pregunto al ver mi ceño fruncido

- Nessie, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, yo la voy a ver - le dije mientras me separaba de ella y salia de nuestra habiatacion.

En un poco tiempo, el que se me hizo eterno, llegue a la habitacion de mi pequeña.

Al abrir la puerta me la encontre en su cama, echa un rollito, cubierta con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, y podia escuchar los sollosos salir de su garganta. Mientras su mente lo unico que repetia era _Mi mami, mi papi no._ cada vez que veia nuestros rostros

Me acerque rapidamente a confrotarla.

- Nessie - la llame - Nessie, soy yo, tranquila, sal de ahi abajo -

- ¿papi? - me pregunto temerosa

- si tesoro, soy yo - le respondi con la voz mas suave que pude reproducir.

- papi - lloro mi hija mientras destapaba su cuerpo para abrazarse a mi lo mas apretado que pudiera.

yo le devolvi el abrazo de inmediato, intentando transmitirle seguridad

-shhh tesoro, fue solo un sueño- la conforte

- pero papi, fue tan real - me dijo, y su llanto se volvio aun mas frenetico.

Tanto que me estaba preocupando. Nessie no paraba de llorar, y cada vez lo hacia con mas fuerza.

Mi camiseta estaba empapada de sus lagrimas, no que me importara, pero me mataba el verla asi. me destroza el corazon verla sufrir y yo no poder ayudarla.

- Nessie, bebe, calmate, no pasa nada, no es real es solo una pesadilla - le repeti una y mil veces

pero mi hija no se calmaba.

Eche un vistazo en su mente, y ella aun segui reproduciendo la imagen de Bella y mia muertos en el suelo del prado.

Ese recuerdo la hacia llorar aun mas fuerte.

Su corazon latia a mil, y su respiracion estaba cada segundo mas iregular.

Pero de repente algo cambio, su llanto se volvio aun mas fuerte, y fue tanto que comenzo a sofocarse.

Le comenzo a faltar el aire, y casi no respiraba.

Ahora yo estaba histerico, mi pequeña se me estaba sofocando.

- Nessie, por dios bebe, calmate, vamos respira - le dije

solte un poco su abrazo para mirar su carita cubierta en lagrimas, cuando Nessie me escucho, esta vez si comenzo a calmarse un poco y a respirar un poco mas con regularidad, soltando todo el llanto que tenia acomulado en la garganta.

- eso es princesa, vamos respira, no le hagas esto a papa. - tome su carita entre mis manos y con mis dedos comence a limpiar sus lagrimas - tranquila, eso fue solo un mal sueño, estamos bien -

la volvi a abrazar y ella escondio su carita en mi hombro para volver a llenarse de lagrimas.

- Renesme, escuchame, eso no es verdad. Estamos bien, todos. Nada malo paso pequeña.-

- pero papi, era tan real - me dijo tocandome la cara, volviendo a reproducir su pesadilla - yo los vi, ustedes, a todos, ellos los estaban matan .... - no pudo terminar su frase ya que se lanzo a llorar de nuevo.

- se que parece real, pero no lo fue mi angelito - la volvi a soltar para ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates - no paso nada. -

Volvi a meserla por un rato mas como si fuera un bebe, lo que en verdad era. solo una pequeña asustada, aunque tenia un desarrolo mental mayor que el de varios humanos, si era igual una niña. Cuando parecio calmarse un poco, le ofreci:

- ¿ahora por que no vuelves a dormir? -

_- y si tengo mas pesadillas - _me pregunto usando su forma usual de comunicarse.

- no las tendras, yo las mantendre alejadas -

- ¿en verdad? - me pregunto, mientras en su mente se preguntaba si en verdad yo la protegeria

- claro que si, tu mama y yo te protegeremos de todo, hasta de las pesadillas -

- te quiero papi, gracias -

- no tienes porque agradecerme pequeña, soy tu papa, y haria lo que fuera por ti. y yo tambien te quiero -

- ahora ¿porque mejor esta noche no duerme con nosotros, asi se pasa un poco el miedo? -

- ¿puedo? - pregunto con su dulce voz

- claro que si, mi pequeña -

la aprete aun mas a mi cuando volvia a la habitacion que compartia con mi esposa. Sabia que Bella habia escuchado todo lo que habia pasado, pero lo mas problable es uqe no quiso interferir en ese momento.

al llegar me encontre a mi amada esposa, la madre de mi hija, increible como suena, pero ella ademas de ser lo mas maravilloso del mundo, me habia dado algo tan maravilloso como ella.

Cuando iba a creer que podria ser papa.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama, usando una simple camiseta y unos pantalones de dormir. Asumiendo que esta noche la pasariamos con nuestra pequeña asustada.

- mami - exclamo Nessie al verla

- ven aqui bebe - le respondio Bella

auntomaticamente Nessie se removio entre mis brazos y yo la deje libre para que fuera a abrazar a Bella.

Cuando se abrazaron, mi hija volvio a llorar,aunque un poco mas calmada.

- no llores pequeña - la conforto Bella - fue solo un sueño feo -

yo me quede mirandolas, mientras ellas se abrazaban y mi pqueña disminuia su llanto, para luego bostezar

- parece que tienes sueño - dijo mi esposa

- si, pero mami .... - le respondio mi hija un poco dudosa

- ¿que pasa? - cuestiono Bella

- es que tengo un poquito de hambre - respondio ruborizandose al igual que lo hacia su madre cuando era humana. era increible como esa pequeña niña que tenia en frenta a mis ojos podia ser tanto como ella, pero a la vez tanto como yo.

- ¿y que quieres comer? - le pregunte yo arrodillandome frente a ellas.

- pues... - dudo un poco - huevos.

- voy por ellos - le respondi.

Sali rapidamente a la cocina. apesar de que somos vampiros, tenemos una hija mitad humana, que podria necesitar algo de comida humana.

Algo que por lo general no le gustaba mucho, pero hay que estar preparado para situaciones como esta.

Rapidamente, le hice los huevos a mi princesa, y los lleve en un plato hacia la habitacion.

Cuando llegue las vi a las dos en la cama abrazadas.

Estaban bajo cubiertas de la cama.

- aqui esta - le dije, mienras colocaba el plato en su regazo para que ella lo comiera.

Mi pequeña hija se devoro los huevos con tocino que le prepare.

Mientras yo partia a ponerme unos pantalones mas comodos, y otra polera. Para apresurarme a volver a la habitacion

Cuando Nessie termino dejo el plato en la meza al lado de nuestra cama. mientras volvia a bostezar

- ahora si señorita, hora de dormir - le dijo Bella abrazandola.

- bueno - hable yo - y a mi no me dejan lugar -

me queje al verlas abrazadas sin dejar espacio para mi.

- siempre papi - me respondio Renesme - Ven aqui a dormir con nosotras -

- a eso no me puedo negar - le repondi, dirigiendome a la cama.

Me hicieron espacio en la cama, y yo me acoste entre las dos, mientras Nessie recostaba su cabecita en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, y Bella ponia su cabeza en mi hombro derecho.

Yo las abrazaba a ambas como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Lo que es verdad

Mientras que Nessie y Bella tenian sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Empece a tararear la nana de Bella y mi hija se durmio a los poco minutos. Murmurando un _Los quiero_

Voltie mi vista hacia ella, la bese en la frente.

- duerme mi pequeño angel - le dije.

Bella me miraba atentamente, mientras yo hacia esto. mientras se apretaba mas a mi

- ¿la asusto mucho lo que sueño verdad? - me pregunto

- muchisimo, soño que los Volturis nos mataban, a todos, y ella veia como lo hacian, se puso tan nerviosa que se sofoco un poco -

- escuche que se volvio un poco irregular su respiracion, me habia asustado, y fui a verla, pero se veian tan lindos que no quice arruinar el momento-

- me habia asustado - admiti - no paraba de llorar, y eso me parte el corazon -

- pero por suerte tiene al mejor papa del mundo que la ayuda cuando lo necesita - me dijo felizmente -

Yo sonrei un poco, mientras otro detalle pasaba por mi mente, y di vuelta la mirada hacia el plato vacio en la mesa al lado de la cama

- ¿que pasa? - pregunto Bella

. nada, solo que ya se de donde venian tanto antojo por huevos - le dije mirando a Nessie, y acariciandole el pelo

- cierto, lo habia olvidado, que bueno que sepas como le gustan, y que seas un experto en prepararlos - me dijo guiñandome el ojo

- para mi angelito, siempre -

- eres el mejor papa del mundo - me dijo mi esposa besando suavemente los labios

- intentare serlo - le respondi sinceramente.

Ya que no habia un manual que te dijiera que hacer, o como hacerlo.

Lo unico que si sabia es que amaba a ese pequeño angel que tenia entre mis brazos, y que era lo mejor de mi y de la mujer que amaba.

Era la mejor creacion que jamas haremos.

- te amo - me dijo Bella volviendome a besar

- yo tambien, te amo - le devovi el beso - las amo, con toda mi alma - le dije

Porque ahora si que estaba seguro que tenia alma, porque mi alma, eran las dos mujeres que abrazaba en este momento.

En el mejor abrazo de mi vida.

y que ahora, con mi esposa y mi hija, habia encontrado mi lugar feliz

* * *

**Ojala y les haya gustado, me gusta ver a Edward tan tierno y de papa**

**bye**


End file.
